


Be Here (Now)

by flickawhip



Series: Theo & The Doctor Gifts [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Eggnog = Tipsy Theo.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Original Character(s)
Series: Theo & The Doctor Gifts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068983





	Be Here (Now)

“Too much eggnog… head spinning.”

Despite himself 11 can’t help laughing moving to help Theo settle, aware of the long blonde hair falling into Theo’s eyes, his smile bright even as he settled beside the warm body of the person he loved most in the world. He knew, given time, one of them might leave… but here, now, they were both safe and warm. If a little tipsy. 

“I did warn you Theo…”

“Agh.”

The noise is light, Theo’s nose scrunching in the way he always found the most adorable and 11 laughs again. 

“Try a nap, usually helps…”

“Don’t wanna…”

“Fine, then suffer.”

Theo moves to smack 11’s arm, laughing slightly. 

“Screw you sir.”


End file.
